


TAXI(Movies) Fluff fanvid

by Millyfay



Category: TAXI (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millyfay/pseuds/Millyfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of the orginial movie: how Emilien and Daniel become a couple. And when each of them becomes a father.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	TAXI(Movies) Fluff fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> Otsuka Ai 《向日葵》 as the background music here  
> Later I'll upload it on youtube.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRsOgv_BE-E


End file.
